


This Day on Repeat

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Possessed By Ghosts, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 17 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Oz and Xander love each other, they will use this Halloween party to tell one another.





	

“Man this is going to be so badass!” Xander yelled from the other room. Oz couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Xander was so excited about the party at Oz's frat house. He was not even sure why he joined the damn fraternity all he wanted was to spend time with Xander away from the town they grew up in, away from those girls who kept coming around. Xander was his, had always been his and he didn't like to share his Xanny. Though Oz tried to hide his feelings his frat brothers knew he was in love with his best friend. Oz would never tell him of course, he didn't want to lose Xander, that would hurt him more then every seeing him with another person would. He knew that there was someone Xander had his eye on and even though it hurt Oz he hoped that this girl would give Xander a shot. That's why his best friend was so into going to this party, he was going to make his move on her.

Entering the house it was full of loud drunk college students, but Oz and Xander didn't notice any of this as they both began to feel odd. Shaking their heads they went into the kitchen for a drink and Oz began to steel himself for when Xander left for his girl. Hours later Oz was surprised to realize Xander had not walked away from him once but that odd feeling just kept growing and growing. Thought began to swarm his mind, thoughts he had never had before. “Why do you keep looking at her?” Xander turned shock on his face but once they locked eyes they changed, going from that brilliant brown to a green hazel. Oz's own eyes had turned almost black. “I'm not why would you think that, Beth!” he shouted as Oz walked into the living room. Everything had gone quiet as Xander ran in after his shorter friend. “Baby I'm not looking at anybody else. Why do you always do this? I have never cheated on you, I have never had feelings for anyone else.” “You expect me to believe that?! I caught you Max, I caught you in bed with another girl and now your going to stand there and lie to my face.!” Xander grabbed Oz's arm trying to talk to him but the shorter boy was not hearing any of it. He picked up a heavy chair and slammed it into Xander's head. The fight quickly went out of hand both becoming bloody and bruised. Xander was now on top of Oz hands around his neck as he squeezed and slammed the other boy's head against the floor. It seemed to take forever for the shorter boy to become limp. The whole party was in shock, not sure what to do. Xander began to tremble, clutching Oz to his chest as he cried. “No, no, no come on baby please wake up. I'm so sorry baby please!” When no response came Xander stumbled to his feet, tears pouring down his face. Sitting on the coffee table was a kitchen knife and the brunette grabbed it. Sobbing he collapsed next to Oz's still form. “I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry.” He put the knife to his neck but before he could slit his throat Oz began to stir. They both looked shocked as Oz slowly sat up, eyes meeting. “How? Usually,” “I know baby, I know.” Oz said as he wrapped his arms around Xander. “Why is this time different Max?” “I don't know Beth. But maybe this time I can tell you. That was not me it was my brother Isaac. He had come into town to visit just out of the blue. Baby I love you I would never be with anyone else.” Oz began to cry a small smile on his face. “I love you too.” The two kissed and the whole party watched as they began to glow, two figures floated from the two boys still kissing softly. When the spirits disappeared the two boys slowly pulled apart. “What just happened?” “I don't know,” Xander responded, “but I do know I want to try that again.” Oz was shocked not sure what Xander was talking about, though that was cleared up when Xander leaned forward and kissed his best friend again.

Later as they were sitting on the back porch of the frat house, Oz wrapped in Xander's arms Xander spoke, “I have a confession. You are the person I have been talking about all this time. I have been trying to build up the courage to tell you that I have been in love with you since high school.” Oz smiled and gently kissed Xander's lips. “I love you too, Xanny”


End file.
